Everyday
by aleja1
Summary: Bonding on the most ridiculous things, Fabian and Nina form a special friendship. No one really understands it, but as long as they have each other nothing can really ruin it. Except maybe love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Everyday**

**Pairings: Nina/Fabian, Amber/Mick, Mara/Jerome, Alfie/Stephanie, Jason/Patrcia**

**Summary: Bonding on the most ridiculous things, Fabian and Nina form a special friendship. No one really understands it, but as long as they have each other nothing can really ruin it. Except maybe love.**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 2,052**

**Nina POV**

"I can't believe I'm actually here in England. OMG I'm so excited"

"Well believe it because here we are" I looked up at the cab driver and he smiled. As soon as the car came to a stop I jumped out. Miller (the driver) grabbed my suitcase and walked off. He was already semi out of sight so I ran after him. Being so excited I barely paid attention to where I was going. I felt a bang against my chest. Next thing I knew I was sprawled across a very gorgeous boy's chest.

"Ohmigosh I'm so so so sorry" He looked into my eyes and smiled sort of.

"No no it's okay I'm fine" he said. I could have melted; he had the most beautiful voice. Looking up I notice Miller was gone. I jumped off the guy and ran away yelling a quick goodbye and see you around. As I ran, I noticed Miller walking into an office. He saw me and signaled to me.

"I gave your house mom your bag and she left it in your room, since you had to come to the Headmistress' office first to get your paperwork"

"Oh well then thank you very much" I smiled at him. The headmistress came out of her hand and walked over to me.

"Hello, you must be Nina. Please come in." I looked at Miller and reached into my pocket I handed him a tip, smiled and walked in to the office. Mrs. Andrews gave me my schedule, a map of the school, a uniform and my student card. After I left, I went to the school store and got all my supplies and an extra uniform. Since my parents felt a bit bad for having to send me away, they gave me a bit extra on the card so I also got a school jacket, a hat, and a bunch of other school spirity things. About an hour later, I heard a bell ring. I figured it was the end of the school day. Before I went back to the house, I got a quick bite to eat. I guessed that everyone would be at the house by now.

I opened the door to the house. This was the first time I was in here and it was really pretty. There was an amazing chandelier and very nice living room. I turned around to take my coat off. Being very smart, I took a few steps backwards and tripped on the rug. I closed my eyes for the impact of the ground but, instead I felt a strong pair of arms catch me.

**Fabian POV**

I finished the dishes from my snack and I heard the door close. I looked up at Trudy.

"Fabian dear, could you see who got here? I want to see if Nina is here yet."

"Okay" I walked past Trudy and went to the door. I saw a girl taking her coat off; I didn't want to startle her so I kept quiet. She took a few steps back and her foot got caught on the rug. She fell back and I rushed forward to catch her. Looking into her face, I saw that this was the girl that had bumped into me earlier. Her eyes were closed tightly.

"Ar- are you okay?" She slowly opened one eye.

"Oh. Hey it's you uh…"

"Fabian"

"Fabian. That's a nice name. I'm Nina. Uh I'm your new housemate."

I felt like happy dancing. This gorgeous creature would be living in the same house as me. I felt lucky as ever. If I really wanted her to like me and want to get to know me, I'd have to change my loner ways. I realized I was still carrying her.

"Oh uh I'll let you go settle in" I set her upright. She looked up at me.

"Thank you, Fabian" she smiled.

"Oh Hello dear" I spun around spotting Trudy.

"Trudy, this is Nina. Nina this is Trudy, owner of Anubis House and our House mother."

"Hi. I'm so excited to be here."

"And I'm so excited to have you sweetie. Your room is upstairs second on the right. You'll be rooming with Amber. I think she's up there already. You should go settle in. Dinner is in two hours." Trudy smiled warmly at Nina. Nina smiled and thanked me again. Then she shot up the stairs like a bullet.

**Nina POV**

I opened the door and was attacked by a small blondie.

"HI HI HI!" she screamed. I think she might have shattered my ear drum. "You must be my new roomie."

"Yeah, that's me. My name is Nina."

"I'm Amber. Welcome to Anubis" she gave me a bone crushing hug. You know for a small one, she was pretty strong. "Would you like me to help you unpack? Oh and fill you in on all the gossip of the house?"

"Yeah, I'd like that"

About an hour and a half later, I was completely unpacked and filled on all the Anubis gossip. Apparently a boy named Jason and a girl named Patricia were totally crushing on each other but both of them are too scared to say anything. Someone named Mara was going out with a boy named Jerome. Alfie was trying to get a date with Jason's sister named Stephanie. Amber and Mick were living happily ever after. "What about Fabian?" I asked.

"How do you know Fabian?" I figured she would get it out of me sooner or later so I decided to tell her about what happened when Fabian caught me and when I had bumped into him. I guess I might have let it spill that I sorta had a crush on Fabian because next thing I knew, Amber was telling me about how perfect we would be together. "See the thing about Fabian is that he is a really nice guy but kinda weird. I mean he is super funny and amazing but he is the loner guy. He doesn't really talk much and he is the suffering musician type. No one has ever heard any of his songs. He is only fun if you get to know him. A lot of the people in school don't share a house with him, so they judge and don't get to know him." I stayed silent for a few seconds and Trudy called every one down for dinner. Amber walked down the stairs with me in tow. I noticed everyone sitting around the table chatting. I sat down next to Amber and Fabian. Everyone introduced themselves to me and we all started chatting. Except Fabian, he just sat there and every few minutes his eyes would flash to me and he'd see me looking at him. Then he'd look away. After dinner, everyone cleared out except me and Fabian. I walked in to the kitchen and saw a chores list. Apparently, it was mine and Fabians turn to clean up. I grabbed a few plates and carried them back to the sink. When I turned around to get more plates I saw that Fabian had already brought everything to the kitchen. I put a hand on my heart.

"Whoa, you scared me" He didn't say anything. He just looked at me. I wondered why he was acting so different from when I had first met him. "So uh you wash, I'll dry?" He didn't even bother looking at me, he just went straight to the sink and started washing dishes. "Oook then… So uh how old are you?" Nothing he didn't even blink. It's like he didn't know I was there he just kept washing. "Well, I'm fifteen and my birthday is on October 29th, when's yours?" Still nothing. "You know this conversation is feeling really one sided" I sighed "I could say anything and you wouldn't even show a reaction. Right?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye for a split second. Fine if he wouldn't talk to me, I guess I was just gonna have to annoy him. "I have four toes. My middle name is Minnie. My pet chicken from back home mated with a dog and had a baby cow. I don't like tomatoes. Pickles sometimes look like a pe.."

"Oy! Can't you be quiet for two minutes?"

**Fabian POV**

It was like a ringing in my ears. Her voice was beautiful and yet the things she was saying were so annoying. It's like she purposely wants to make me go crazy.

"I knew you would talk to me" she smirked.

"Wipe that grin off your face" She opened her mouth to speak "Wipe it!" She looked up into my eyes and smiled softly. "Do you really have four toes?" I wasn't sure if she was kidding when she said this.

"What, of course not" She stayed silent.

"I'm fifteen. My birthday is on October 30th"

"Wow, that's so weird"

"I guess" We finished the dishes and stood there awkwardly.

"So what time do we have to go to bed?" She asked.

"As long we are in by nine we can stay up as late as we want. We can stay out till eleven on Friday and Saturday"

"So uh wanna uh you know go do something?" Was she asking me out? Me? Fabian Rutter? I couldn't believe it. Most girls gave me double take but once they started talking to me, they'd decide I was boring and just walk away.

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe we could play a game or watch a movie?" I couldn't believe I was about to ask her this but…

"Do you like puzzles?" Puzzles are a way for me to get away from real life. Like jumping into the pictures and getting a story from them.

"I LOVE puzzles, they're a way to get away from the world, ya know?"

"I think I'm in love" Oh my god. I can't believe I just said that out loud. I feel so stupid. What if she thinks I'm a creep now? "Shit. Did I just say that out loud?" She giggled softly "You must think I'm crazy"

"No, I don't. I think you're very sweet." She smiled and looked into my eyes "So what about that puzzle?

"Wow that sounds really cool. I have a puzzle I'm in the middle of now in my room; do you want to come help me finish it?"

"I'd Like that" I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt like I was on a cloud. I couldn't already be crushing on Nina. She got here three hours ago. I shook my head this was going to take forever for me to figure out. I don't even know what I want to figure out. I grabbed Nina's hand and led her to my room.

"Jason and Stephanie sleep in here" I saw her puzzled look and explained further. "They're brother and sister. Alfie and Jerome sleep across from me and Mick." I opened the door to my room. You could tell which side of the room was mine; Mick's side was mostly sports jerseys and dirty clothes. My side was very neat. I walked in a moved my guitar and notebooks from my bed. I noticed Nina eyeing them carefully. "Do you play?"

"I dabble" She smiled. "But I'm more of a singer"

"That's nice. Do you write your own songs?" I could see she was contemplating on telling me the truth. After a minute of silence, she just nodded.

"But no one has heard them" Her eyes were sad. "They aren't very good" My head was spinning and I couldn't believe I was about to say this.

"Maybe… one day you can hear my songs and I can hear yours and we can sing together" I have never let anyone hear my songs. I have no idea what came over me to even offer to let this girl hear my songs. This was going to be one crazy ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Everyday**

**Pairings: Nina/Fabian, Amber/Mick, Mara/Jerome, Alfie/Stephanie, Jason/Patrcia**

**Summary: Bonding on the most ridiculous things, Fabian and Nina form a special friendship. No one really understands it, but as long as they have each other nothing can really ruin it. Except maybe love.**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 1,145**

**Author's Note: I know I should have updated sooner and I'm trying to but every time I sit down to write, I just freeze up. I don't know why but I hope someone's reading this story. I don't care if people review. I mean I do care but I'm not going to go nuts if people don't. All I really want is to know that people are reading. Anyway I hope whoever reads this enjoys it.**

**Nina POV**

Fabian. Was. Awesome.

Only way one could describe him. We didn't have much in common but we had enough. There was the fact that we were both glass half empty type of people. And the fact that we were both sarcastic and cynical.

What I didn't like was the fact that we fought. Like a lot. In the four hours that I spent with Fabian last night, I'm pretty sure we got into six arguments. Over the most meaningless things, too. There was the fight about Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. The fight about movies. The fight over music. Oh and the fight over what the people in the puzzle were talking about. That was the other thing we had in common. We liked to fight, liked to be right, and we both had more than enough pride.

I was positive that Fabian would be my new best friend. I was also positive that Fabian and I had many many many more fights in our future.

I woke up early. I was excited. I had plans with Fabian. He was going to give me the tour of the school.

I went downstairs and saw Amber, Mara , and Patricia at the table, heads closely together.

"Hey." All three heads shot up and looked in my direction. I smiled.

"So Nina you came to bed late last night. Where were you?" Amber asked. I should have seen it coming. She was my chipper roommate. She was going to want to know everything. Lying to her would not be the right way to make friends.

"I was with Fabian" Mara frowned and Patricia's friendly smiled faltered. Amber on the other hand looked like she might explode with happiness.

"Fabian? Oh you guys are perfect for each other! This is perfect. You can go on double dates with me and Mick. Oh My. You are going to be the best roommate ever." Mara raised her eyebrow. "Oh Mara. I'm sorry but it's true. I could never sleep with you highlighting and flipping pages at two in the morning." Mara and I laughed. Patricia stayed serious.

"Is something wrong Patricia?" I asked. She put on a fake smile. _Oh Shit, this wasn't going to end awesomely._

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Fabian has a girlfriend so it would be in your best interest to back off." After what Amber told, I was sure Fabian was available, but it didn't matter to me. _I _don't like him.

"Ok. I don't understand why this concerns me. If Fabian thought I liked him, he'd tell so I wouldn't get any ideas. It isn't a big deal to me if he has a girlfriend, I don't own. I just met him."

"Oh Patricia, you know as well as I do that Fabian only thinks of Joy as a friend. They are nowhere near dating" Mara said.

"That's true. Just because your Joy's best friends doesn't mean you need to spread lies about the boy she likes Patricia. It's very catty. Right Nina?" Amber looked at me and winked.

"Right" I smiled. Fabian walked in and grabbed a piece of toast.

"I like your shoes Nina" I looked down at my black Converse. They weren't anything special. I didn't understand why he liked them. "Don't you like my shoes?" I looked at his feet. He was wearing the same shoes as me. I smiled.

"Nahh, they aren't really my style" Fabian laughed and Patricia murmured something about how she might gag. Patricia cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Fabian.

"Are you coming with me to walk Joy to school?"

"No I'm walking with Nina" He smirked "Joy doesn't need to be walked to school. She's not six."

"Well, Nina's not six either. Yet you're going to walk her to school Fabian" Amber said. She looked at Patricia. "Obviously he likes Nina more than Joy. Really everybody does. Especially me. I can barely look at her flat hair and her split ends. Nina, on the other hand has fabulous hair. Don't you agree Fabian?" Amber placed her attention on Fabian, who choked on his juice.

"Well um Yes. Nina has _fabulous_ hair" Mara and I laughed as Mick walked in.

"Already falling for new girl?" He said to Fabian. Fabian took a bite of toast and walked over to Mick. Mick looked at him with innocent eyes. Then, Fabian punched him right on the shoulder. He walked back to his seat and continued eating. Mick winked at me. "You know I'm just kidding, Nina" I took a seat next to Fabian.

"I don't agree with you Ambers. I think Nina's hair is too frizzy." My hand shot up to my hair. I glared at Patricia. "So Fabian you're eating lunch with me and Joy right? She thinks today is finally the day."

"The day for…"

"Oh Fabian you're so funny. You know, that day you ask her out." Fabian stopped eating and Jerome and Alfie laughed like crazy. Fabian looked at me and mouthed '_watch this'_.

"But Patricia, I'm sure Joy doesn't want me to ask her out. She always talks about Jason. I'm positive she'd rather Jason asks her out" Patricia froze. Jason walked in to the room, looked at every one's face, grabbed an apple and toast.

"I don't even wanna know" He called over his shoulder as he left. "Don't even go in Steph. Theres drama in the air" I heard Stephanie giggle. "We're leaving. Anyone coming?" Alfie ran out of the room in hope that he could walk with Stephanie. Jerome and Mara looked at each other, grabbed their things and ran after Alfie. I looked at Patricia's shocked face. Amber was slightly smirking and Mick was scarfing down eggs and bacon.

"Joy wouldn't. Sh-She'd tell me if she liked Jason. I have to go talk to her." Patricia ran out of the room. When we heard the door shut, Amber, Fabian and I burst in to laughter.

Fabian stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Nina. We better go I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."


End file.
